Gajeel And Levy ( the Dragon and the Bookworm)
by AmberMJohnson
Summary: Right, so this is my first GaLe and Fairy Tail story. Basically Levy finally snapped at Jet and Droy and couldn't find any where to stay so she ended up at Gajeel's Most likely to contain NaLu as well Rated T cause.. well... Gajeel
1. (1) A night with a Dragon

GaLe 

Levy had just gotten back to her apartment at fairy hills and dropped her overnight bag when Jet and Droy knocked. Levy sighed and answered the door, already expecting the worst. Most of the time she could stand there constant blathering and questions, but today she was exhausted both mentally and physically and she wasn't sure how she would react.

" Hey Levy, you were amazing today, fancy going to dinner tonight." Jet got in about a second before Droy who replied with a yell of ;

"I was going to say that !" Levy sighed, trying to suppress the rage bubbling up inside of her that normally didn't appear until she had put up with them for more then 10 minuets.

"Get out." she said quietly, they didn't hear her. She didn't however feel like saying it again so she grabbed her overnight bag and ran for the door, turning the light out and locking the door from the outside.

"Sort it out between yourselves!" she yelled releasing some of the pent up anger from inside of her. She ran down the flights of stairs that 5 minuets earlier she had been climbing up and burst out of the main door to fairy hills and ran for the town.

Where could she go ? The question span around in her head, there's always Lucy's house, but she couldn't be sure that they wouldn't find her there. She hadn't realised that it had started raining till she ran into someone that she didn't see before because of the spray. She may have been small but she still caught the man of balance, so they both fell on the floor.

The man got up first and turned to help her up, seeing her he faltered.

"Shrimp? What you doing out here in the rain?" The man who Levy now realised was Gajeel said as he stared down at her. She accepted his hand up and got up of the damp floor.

"Do you want the long version or the short version Gajeel?" She asked , a small smile on her lips. Holding Gajeel's hand she realised how cold she was and also that half the contents of her bag had fallen out of her bag which she had been half way through unpacking when she grabbed it.

"Damn." She cursed as she bent over to pick up her damp clothes. Gajeel stood and stared at her for a long second before helping her put her clothes back into her bag. She made sure that it was zipped up before putting it back on.

"Basically I had enough of Jet and Droy and locked them in my room at fairy hills too sort things out." Levy said as she let out an angry sigh. Gajeel smirked and ruffled her hair.

"So your looking for somewhere to stay, shrimp?" She nodded. "You can stay at mine if you want." He said, she blushed the same colour as Erza's hair and shook her head profusely.

"No . Its ok. I could stay at Lucy's." "You don't sound convinced, besides you have no where else to stay and its not like I'm gonna hurt ya again." _wait did his voice just crack?_ Levy looked up at him and could tell that he regretted what he had done to her and that this was his way of making it up.

" I don't hold that against you Gajeel ,you were only doing it because you'd been told too." Gajeel looked down at her. His eyes were watery. _Wow he really did regret it._ Levy shivered violently as the cold seeped into her bones. Gajeel sighed and went through his bag, which Levy hadn't seen before, and grabbed a leather jacket and handed it to Levy.

" Put this on." he said his eyes everywhere bar her. The jacket was a bit long ,sleeve wise but other than that it was a perfect fit. There was no way this was Gajeel's unless...

"G-Gajeel, whe-e-re were you t-t-oday?" Levy shivered violently. Even in the jacket she was frozen.

"Jeez shrimp, how about ya ask questions when your mouth can actually form the words." Gajeel said as he opened the door to his house, Levy was so numb she hadn't even realised that they had been walking. His house was dark for a couple of seconds until he found the light switch.

"Nothing special but its what I deserve after what I did."Levy was sure that he could afford better, what with all the missions that he had been on yet he chose to stay in this cramped house that was filled with iron and books.

"Gajeel... please, just stop beating yourself up about it, we've all forgiven you and I.. I don't hold a grudge." Levy wasn't sure whether to be flattered or pissed of at him so she let her emotions fight it out till her rage eventually won. "Its seriously getting annoying. How you always treat me differently like I'm fragile, yes I'm not as strong as the other mages in Fairy Tail but that doesn't mean that I'm scared of you, I haven't been since you took a hit from Laxus for me, twice !"

Levy shivered as her rage took over. Then suddenly her small form crumpled in a heap by a pile of books. Gajeel stood there ,stunned. A few seconds passed and he realised that she had actually passed out. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.


	2. (2) Green eyes of a dead man

Levy woke to sun braking through the curtains and warm breath against her cool neck, she nuzzled back into the warmth only to realise what was so warm and shriek. Gajeel's arms tightened around her waist and pulled her back towards him.

"Shh shrimp. Too loud." Gajeel said groggily as Levy turned to face him.

"Why..what..?" Levy said ,confused, to Gajeel who chuckled lightly.

"Ya had a nightmare and wouldn't settle back down till I ..um." Gajeel went slightly pink, Levy however went bright red. She'd had a nightmare, that hadn't happened in years but it didn't surprise her after the mission and seeing all those dead bodies... Levy shivered at the memory. Gajeel held her tighter for a second then loosened his grip and sat up, revealing his bare chest, which Levy couldn't help but stare at.

"You should get changed." Gajeel said gesturing at Levy's still damp clothes.

"Into what. You just gestured at my damp clothes." Levy asked her blush subsiding slightly.

"You could borrow some of my old ones. That's what I was getting yesterday from my old house." Gajeel answered. Levy would have asked more questions but decided against it so she just nodded. Gajeel got up and rummaged through his bag which he had put by the side of his bed. He pulled out a small grey t shirt and pair of black trousers, Levy knew that they might actually fit her so she took them from him and went to go to have a shower to warm herself up.

As she sat in the bath several thoughts ran through her head, one being that she was in Gajeel's house and another being that she had had a nightmare. She sighed and looked out the window and her gaze was met by a pair of green eyes which had haunted Levy since she'd watched the life vanish from them. She'd had to kill him, it was her mission. He'd killed half the towns children and needed to be stopped before he killed more. She had watched as he had started to drain Jet and Droy and she had just stood there until their screams had broken from her trance like state. Now, looking into a dead man eyes she screamed. He lunged forwards and broke through the window, reaching for her. She clambered out of the bath and grabbed a towel, quickly wrapping it around herself. Just then Gajeel burst through the door.

"Levy what's wrong?" he asked looking around the room. His eyes fell upon the burnt and wounded body with the startling green eyes.

"Who is this guy shrimp?" Levy hadn't realised he'd actually called her by her name till he called her shrimp.

"He was my mission. We had to k-k-kill him." Levy was starting to panic, she was shaking and Gajeel noticed that her eyes where unfocused and wide with terror. Not only that but she was shaking and by the looks of it she could barely support herself. Gajeel sighed and turned his attention to the man who should be dead. As soon as Gajeel did this the man attacked. He was lightning fast and he was to close to hit before Gajeel even realised he'd moved. He punched Gajeel up under his ribs, winding the dragon slayer then moved on towards Levy who was as still as a statue.

"LEVY!" Gajeel yelled trying to snap her out of her trance before it was to late. It worked, and with only a few seconds to spare. She shook her head and without a second to gather her bearings she used her solid script magic to burn him again. A point blanc fire would have killed a normal human instantly ,but this man was or at least should be already dead. Gajeel got up slowly and punched the man from behind, cracking his skull, then proceeded to kick him to the floor. Just to make sure.

The man's body crumbled into ashes as Levy collapsed on the floor, breathing hard and fast. Gajeel sat down next to his shrimp also panting. If he had come in when he first heard her scream she may not be like this now. He looked over at her and noticed a bruise forming over one he'd seen last night. If he knew anything about bruises ,which he did, that was going to ache in about an hour


	3. (3) A Mission gone wrong

A/N: Just so You all know I know boys aren't allowed in or near Fairy Hills and i wouldn't have done it if it had been anyone other than Jet and Droy and it was only gonna be mentioned a couple of times. So please don't hate the story because of it. Thanks for reading. enjoy

Levy tried to get up slowly from the wall, grabbing her towel when it started to slip, so as not to aggravate her bruise. She hadn't realised it but Gajeel's head had fallen into her lap and he'd fallen asleep. She couldn't blame him, she wanted to do exactly the same thing.

"Gajeel." she said quietly as she stroked his cheek. His eyelids flickered slightly as he groaned.

"Levy." He said as he got up slowly from her lap. He had a light blush on his cheeks and he looked shattered.

"I need to get dressed." She said pointing out the fact that she was only wearing a bath towel. He flushed and helped her up quickly then left the room. Levy smiled a tired smile and pulled on his old top and trousers which she rolled up at the bottom so she didn't trip up. She hung the towel up on the metal hook and smirked, she'd only just realised that more or less everything was made out of metal.

She left the room and found Gajeel sitting in what Levy thought might have once been a kitchen.

"Levy. Tell me who that was." he said quietly as if not to startle her.

"Can I have a drink first?" she asked. He nodded and filled a metal cup with water from the tap. Levy smiled slightly when he handed it to her.

"Is everything here made of metal?" She asked. He made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a laugh.

"Well I am the iron dragon slayer. Levy." His voice turned serious "What was your mission?" She sighed. This was a conversation she didn't really want to have but it had to be done.

"It had said that all we had to do was bring back the kids. And with a massive reward for such an easy job it was hard to resist." Levy shook her head. How wrong they had been.

" I take it something went wrong." Gajeel said. Levy nodded.

" It should have been simple but we saw the first body on the way into the forest where the kids had been playing. They couldn't have been older than 7. Their head was caved in and they looked like they'd had the life literally taken from them. Their eyes had been open when we first saw them, you could tell that the child had been terrified. A scream was still in their mouth having not escaped." Levy stopped, taking a sip of water and trying to hide her damp eyes. Gajeel walked towards her and placed and arm around her shoulder, comforting her.

"As we walked further into the woods I got a bad feeling and thought I saw someone in the shadows. The amount of bodies got more and more, each one terrified and younger than 10. There was a girl, probably 5 she was just clinging to life by a thread and-and-and we watched her die. Then he appeared and attacked Jet and Droy and I couldn't move, I was terrified. I-i-i." Levy stuttered. Her hands where shaking and on the verge of dropping her cup. Gajeel took it from her and placed it on the side. Then without realising it he wrapped his scarred and studded arms around her shacking frame. Her head was against his chest and she could hear his heart, its steady rhythm soothing her at edge nerves. She was still crying though. She tried to move from his grip but was only rewarded with him ho;ding her tighter, she sighed and relaxed back into his grip. Before she realised it she was falling asleep against his chest having calmed down and come off that emotionally confused high.

"Gajeel.." she said sleepily.

"Yeah I know shrimp." He said .Easing his grip on her waist he picked her up bridal style, to be rewarded with Levy squeaking.

"Gi-Hi"He laughed as he carried her into the bedroom where she'd slept last night and put her on the bed. She curled up in a ball with her knees up to her chest and fell asleep almost instantly. Gajeel couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he looked at the small girl lying on his bed. Some part of him wanted to make her his, another part of him just wanted her to be happy. He groaned, why couldn't his mind make itself up.

"Sweet dreams Levy." The dragon slayer said as he placed a light kiss on her forehead. She shifted and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay.." She muttered sleepily . He sighed and got into the bed , fighting the urge to make her his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and settled next to her. She turned in his embrace and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Thank you..." She said as sleep pulled her under.

Gajeel growled.

"Fuck. Levy do you even know ?" he muttered as sleep claimed him as well.


	4. (4) The Dragon and the Bookworm

A/N : Ok so we get normal Gajeel back for this one, for a bit. Don't worry i don't plan on having him all soppy all the time. Hope you like

Levy woke up for the second time in Gajeel's bed in as many days. She lay there whilst she regained her bearings. Then it hit her, the memories of what had happened yesterday. She sat bolt upright taking the duvet with her.

"Fucking hell shrimp." Where the first word that came from the iron dragon slayers mouth when he woke up. In fairness she had taken literally all of the cover when she got up. She turned towards the iron dragon slayer who was glaring at her. I take it he doesn't like being rudely awoken.

"I'm gonna go to the guild today." Levy said eyes flicking away from the dragon slayer who just grunted in response. Just then Lily flew in through the window and landed on the man's head.

"What d'ya want cat?" he asked glaring up at the exceed. Levy smiled at the old Gajeel. Only then did she realise that he had been acting weird whilst she was there. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought and left the room only to return a minute later to ask where Gajeel had put her clothes. Only then did it seem that the exceed notice the bluenette .

"Levy what are you doing here?" Lily asked her.

"Long story." came her reply. The dragon slayer didn't offer an answer either. Gajeel got up from the bed, still glaring at the girl for the rude awakening ,and got her her clothes.

Smiling, she took them from him and went to the bathroom to wash and change. When she emerged Lily and Gajeel where arguing.

"Why is SHE here?!" Lily questioned the man, putting emphasis on her being there.

"SHE had nowhere else to go!" Gajeel exclaimed

"Do you even think about consequences, what would happen if you couldn't control it?" Lily countered. Levy had heard enough and left as quietly as she could, still making enough noise for Gajeel heightened senses to pick up on the fact that she had gone. He turned towards Lily and growled.

"You damn cat. As if it wasn't bad enough already, now I gotta explain that." and with that he proceeded to get dressed.

Levy ran as fast as she could away from the bickering duo. She didn't like people fighting, especially over her. On her way to the guild Levy almost ran into Lucy who had just left her house.

"Levy." the blonde haired girl called as her friend nearly ran into her.

"Lu-chan." the bluenette said as she slowed down to keep pace with her friend.

"Where have you been? Erza found Jet and Droy in your room at Fairy Hills and." Lucy shivered involuntarily. " And I don't think they'll do that again, Levy what happened?" Brown eyes turned towards the blue haired girl.

" The mission we went on went wrong. That's all Lu-chan." Levy avoided her friends eyes. She could tell that her friend knew she was hiding something.

"How are Jet and Droy?" Levy asked ,changing the subject.

"See for yourself." Lucy said as she opened the guild door.

Within seconds of stepping into the guild hall Lucy was attacked by Natsu and Jet and Droy had found Levy.

"Hey Levy." The pair said quietly as they walked towards her,Levy winced then turned toward them.

"I'm sorry guys, for locking you in my room." She said shamefully.

"That's ok. I know how annoying Droy gets overtime."

"Only me! Your annoying too." Droy yelled. Just then Erza walked up behind them and glared at the pair.

"Levy are you ok?" The red head asked, looking at the girl and noticing her bruise on her shoulder. "What happened Levy?"

"The mission was harder then we thought, that's all." She said with an obviously forced smile. However the red head didn't press the girl she just smiled a relived smile. Levy smiled back and walked away from the knight towards the bar.

"Hey Mira-san can I have a drink please?" the solid script mage asked the barmaid. She smiled and handed the girl her usual, lemonade.

"Where have you been Levy?" the white haired mage asked.

"If I tell you you have to promise not to tell anyone, and I mean anyone. OK ?" The small haired girl made it obvious that she wanted no one to know. Just then Gajeel walked over to the bar panting, having ran the whole way to the guild.

"We need to talk Shrimp." He said to the small girl.

"You didn't want to earlier." she said glaring at the dragon slayer who growled in response.

"Women." he muttered only to receive a glare from their resident demon barmaid. He gulped.

"Shrimp... I'm trying to explain." he said blushing lightly. Mira suppressed a smile.

"Well then explain." she said offering him a chance.

"Its embarrassing and I don't want to say it in front of her." He gestured at the white haired mage who went from looking happy to being upset in a split second. Levy got up from her seat and walked towards the library where she spent most of her time.

"No one will hear in here." she said a small blush on her face. Gajeel relaxed visibly, she'd never seen him so tense.

"Explain." she said, well more commanded as she sat down in her favourite window seat. Gajeel sighed and sat next to her.

"Um well- how to start." Gajeel stammered. "How about at the beginning?" Levy suggested.

"OK. So you know I was raised by a dragon called Metallicana." Levy nodded. "Well all dragon slayers, or at least first generation, were told that because of this they will have a dragon inside them... OK not literally more like a different entity inside them that bases everything on instinct. Like schiz- schizop—Dammit." "Schizophrenia"Levy supplied. Gajeel nodded. "Yeah that. Well Metallicana told me to listen to it, so it could help me find my-my-my mate." Levy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Your mate?"

"You" He said as he cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers.


	5. (5) Typical Gajeel

A/N : This one has some OC's in but here only gonna be mentioned a couple of times. I feel like i have to say thank you to Melody233 for constantly reviewing. I'm so glad you like it. Hope you like this one. Enjoy.

Levy blushed. Not the oh someone called me cute blush, more the HE JUST KISSED ME blush. In other words she blushed the same colour as Erza's hair, that is to say scarlet.

"Me-e-e ." She stammered when they broke apart, brown eyes staring into red.

"Jeez shrimp. I'm not saying it all again." Gajeel said sounding mildly embarrassed.

"Who's there !" Gajeel jumped up from next to Levy, startling the mage. Gajeel rounded a bookshelf and grabbed a purple haired mage by her shirt and pulled her out to Levy.

"What are you doing in here Deli?" He asked more polite than last time.

"Put me down and I'll answer Gajeel." she said pointedly. The dragon let the mage down harshly.

"Explain." He commanded.

"Are are. Ever heard of manners Gajeel?" The dragon really wanted to hit the girl, but she was Levy's friend so decided against it.

"Deli." The script mage intoned gaining her friends attention.

"Right sorry. In fairness I was getting a book to read." Gajeel didn't believe her, even if she was just getting a book why had she stayed. "Then I saw you bringing Gajeel in here and I thought you might be teaching the iron head how to read." OK maybe that was to far, the girl thought as she saw Gajeel's shadow fall over her. She gulped.

"What d'ya say Deli." He didn't have a nickname for her. She was a light mage, what could he come up with that was insulting, sunshine didn't work nor did anything else. Even if he'd used sunshine it wouldn't have been an insult, she frigging was. She some how managed to make him like her. And that was no small accomplishment. Deli was about to say something but Levy jumped in.

"Gajeel, she does actually come here and she does kind of have a point." A small smile crossed her face.

"What d'ya say shrimp?" Daring her to repeat herself. She didn't.

"Can I go?" the light mage asked but didn't wait for an answer and left the library no worse for wear. She walked towards Mirajane.

"I am never ,ever, doing that again Mira. Next time do it yourself." She turned and left the white haired mage and walked towards her friends.

Back in the Library

"You explained so I will to." Levy said sitting back down on the window seat.

" What have you got to explain, shrimp?" "How the man wasn't dead. I figured it out this morning. He sucks people magic out of them."

"So, how is he alive." Gajeel wasn't following

"He sucked some of Jet and Droy's energy, it wasn't enough to kill them but enough to keep him alive when we had beaten him."

"What are you saying shrimp?" Gajeel was slowly understanding."

"I'm saying he was never dead, just nearly." She finished with a sigh.

"Oh." Gajeel finally trigged. He got up suddenly and pulled Levy with him.

"Lets go, I don't even want to know what Deli and Natsu are thinking." Gajeel said. He was probably right.

"Knowing Natsu probably nothing, Deli however I doubt will say anything." Levy replied.

"Gi-Hi." He grinned wickedly at the mention of the salamander being dumb. They left the library and entered the main hall and noticed that every single pair of eyes were on them.

"Congratulations." The white haired demon said, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Deli." The dragon growled only to be met with another growl in response, this coming from Deli's friend Andi also known as the acid dragon slayer.

"Touch her and die." Came her retort. Gajeel backed down. He knew how strong she was. Then he heard Natsu laughing at him and jumped at the pink haired mage starting a fight which everyone ended up involved in.

Levy sighed. Typical Gajeel.


	6. (6) Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree?

A/N: To all those who think the relationship is going to fast, don't worry things slow down in this chapter. Also the only reason i allowed it to seem that way is because in my head Levy has already confessed that she likes him. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

Enjoy 3

Levy woke up for the first time in two days in her own bed. She'd left not long after the fight. She had wished Deli and Andi and the third of the trio Maple good luck on there mission and then went back to Fairy Hills. Mainly to avoid questions about both the mission and Gajeel but also because she was tired. There was a light knock on her door. Checking the time Levy sighed, it was half past six. Who would be up at this time of day let alone knocking on her door. There was another, harsher knock on the door as Levy got up.

"OK ok ." She half said half shouted as she walked to the door. When she opened it she was met by her taller friend Lucy.

"Lu-chan?" what' wrong?" The bluenette asked the taller girl who stood at the doorway.

"Can I come in?" she asked blushing somewhat Levy noticed.

"What's Natsu done now?" Levy asked a devious grin playing on her innocent features.

"WHAT! N-nothing" "That makes it even more obvious Lu-chan." The smirk on Levy's face more obvious now. " Sure come in Lu-chan" Levy said as she stepped aside allowing her friend entrance to her book strewn room.

"Sit." Levy said as she tapped the space next to her bare legs. She had been wearing shorts and a T-shirt when she went to sleep. They were comfy.

Lucy sat next to her blue haired friend and sighed.

"Natsuwasasleepinmybedandwhilsthewasasleephesaidhelovedme."

Levy stared for a second waiting for it to register in her brain, it didn't, she'd said it to fast.

"Lu-chan say that again but slower and with spaces." The bluenette said a small smile playing on her features, there was only one reason that she'd look so uncomfortable and why she'd speak so fast. Natsu.

The blonde took a deep breath before repeating, with spaces this time.

"Natsu was asleep in my bed, like he normally does, and whilst he was asleep he kinda said he loved me." The blonde blushed an even darker red then Levy thought possible. This time it did register in her brain. Natsu had finally admitted that he loved her, in his sleep though. Levy squealed and clasped her friends hands.

"This is your chance Lu-chan." the shorter mage exclaimed whilst the blonde just stared at the girl.

"My chance?" The blonde asked though she was only playing dumb, she knew what the other girl was talking about. She got up abruptly and left the startled mage in her room alone.

"Bye then Lu-chan" she said a small smirk on her lips. Something was going to happen today, she could feel it. With that she got up and got dressed.

Levy left Fairy hills wrapped up in a warm coat and she was also wearing one of her few pairs of trousers. It was after all December so of course it was going to be cold. December 3 to be precise. 5 days till Andi's birthday. By the time she got to the guild it had started to snow lightly and she was glad for her coat. Upon entering the guild she took of her snow covered coat and her boots after shaking her head to rid it of any snowflakes. She waved at Lucy who was sat with Natsu who had his arm around her waist. Something did happen. Levy smiled and walked over to the bar where Mira handed her a glass of lemonade.

"Don't even start Mira." She said cutting the eldest takeover mage off before she even started.

"But.." "I see Natsu and Lucy got together." the bluenette turned the subject away from her new relationship with the iron dragon slayer. The barmaid only smiled that devilish smile she gets when something goes as planned.

"Did you plan it Mira?" The bluenette asked. The barmaid shock her head.

"I had nothing to do with this one." She smirked. Oh she's only saying that to get me to stop.

Jet and Droy walk up to the bar and shove a mission flier in Levy's face. she almost falls and she hears Mira struggle to contain a laugh.

"We found a mission to go on. We were gonna go on it alone, if that's ok." They ask. Levy stares at the pair for a second before beaming at them.

"Sure. Have fun on your mission." They turned to leave but before they managed to leave the guild Gajeel enters. They walk up to him and talk to him. After a brief exchange Jet and Droy leave.

Gajeel walks over to Levy with a light blush on his face. Mira barely contains an aw.

"What did they say." the bluenette asked after Mirajane had moved out of earshot, what they didn't want her to hear.

"They said to look after you." Said the exceed that had come in with the dragon slayer, causing the pair to blush.


	7. (7) Snowball fight

A/N: My OC's are back, but only cause it was fun and a reason to get Lyon involved. Thank you for the lovely reviews. Also ( should've put this in an earlier one if not the first.) apology's for spelling and grammar. Consider yourself warned cause i'm not putting this again.

Any way enjoy

xx

"GRAY! What did you, do its a freaking blizzard out there?" A voice cried out as they entered the guild bringing half a tonne of snow with them. The ice mage turned at the voice and noticed a damp and shivering Maple, Andi and Deli.

"Is it that bad?" The solid script mage asked Deli who had just been given a mug of hot chocolate my Mira.

"Yep." Came her simple reply.

"How'd the mission go?" Gajeel asked Andi who had sat next to Deli.

"Went better after Lyon started helping us." And just then Gray noticed the other ice mage.

"Lyon! What are you doing here?!" Gray yelled.

"Clothes Gray." Deli reminded her childhood friend . She said her goodbyes to Levy and Gajeel and went to mop Juvia off the floor.

Cana (who hasn't been mentioned at all in this fanfic D:) Yelled the words that will be forever regretted.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" A drunken smile played at the girls lips as she threw a snowball directly at her farther ( who also hasn't been mentioned yet) hitting him square on the forehead. She regretted it instantly as he threw one straight back at her, knocking her off her drunken perch.

"OUTSIDE" Erza yelled as she exquipped into a coat and boots. Gajeel scoffed and turned his head towards where he thought his shrimp was,only to be met with a snowball to the face.

"OH, ya wanna play shrimp." he asked as he got out of his bar stool and grabbed her round the waist and carried her ,kicking and squealing out of the guild. As soon as he left the guild ,they were met by a barrage of snow and ice as the had almost crossed paths with the 2 ice mages who unfortunately were in there element. Gajeel dumped her in the snow and was surprised how fast she moved because within seconds of her being dumped in the snow he was hit by yet another snowball...Wait that wasn't from Levy.

A laugh erupted from nearby as the people who had thrown a snowball at Gajeel saw his face as he tried to process who had thrown it. His head snapped in their direction to be rewarded with the sight of Salamander,Erza, Andi and Maple. They saw him look their way and promptly hid behind Erza.

Natsu didn't

"Salamander!" Gajeel roared as he grabbed an armful of snow and sprinted towards the fire dragon. During their fight Levy got up and grabbed her coat from inside the guild and upon seeing Gajeel still fighting with Natsu ,promptly pulled them apart with the help of Lucy. Levy however pulled Gajeel to hard and ended up back in the snow with Gajeel on top of her.

"Gi-Hi."he said upon seeing her deep red blush.

"Ya know , snow is a lot like ya." He said as if it was a normal thing to say. When Levy didn't understand he continued. " I mean its soft and pretty but that just ta deceive ya 'cause in reality it can change landscapes in the blink of an eye. Its strong but ya don't see it at first." In his defence … no nothing can be said. All that was going through Levy's head was: He complimented me. Levy blushed a couple shades darker than Erza's hair and tried to get out from the snow ,only to be met with Gajeel's laughing face. She grabbed a handful of snow and whilst he was still grinning ,she smiled sweetly and shoved the snow in his face.

Gajeel almost fell face first in the snow. Almost. He reached out and grabbed Levy's retreating legs ( wasn't hard to do, she was laughing so hard he could hear her) and pulled her down with him. Levy got up within seconds and this time offered him a hand up. He took it and was so tempted to pull her back down ( she looked cute surrounded in the white snow) but instead he pulled himself up and when he saw Levy shivering hugged her to his chest.

This would be the perfect time for Happy to come in and do his " They like each other" bit, but it wasn't Happy. Cue Pantherlily to walk towards the pair and say it.

"They like each other." he said with a smirk, to receive a glare that would turn anything to stone from Gajeel and a red blush from Levy.

"My work is done" He said as he quickly turned around and high tailed it out of there.

Over at the bar Mirajane smirked. Things where all going according to plan.


End file.
